A trip to Xenia
by Kawaii N Azumethyst
Summary: For those people who doesn't read Xenia's story and just pressed "x" to play the game. Contains Romance. As usuall, an Arme x Lass again. But they're not on the spotlight all the time. Kampai!
1. Chapter 1: Usual Arguements

_**A trip to Xenia.**_

* * *

_A fan fiction story wrote by Azumethyst and Kawaiininime. A journey on Xenia twisted in a love story. Please Enjoy and Sorry if some are wrongly [We dunno if that's a word] spelled and wrong grammar._

_Forgive us and show mercy for we are only on the Grade 8 class._

_Note: I don't edit my stories unless it's important._

* * *

_Silence is argument carried out by other means.  
-Che Guevara_

_There are all kinds of stupid people that annoy me but what annoys me most is a lazy argument.  
-Christopher Hitchens _

_At a time like this, scorching irony, not convincing argument, is needed._  
_-Frederick Douglass_

_The aim of argument, or of discussion, should not be victory, but progress.  
-Joseph Joubert_

* * *

Chapter 1- Usual Arguements

* * *

The Grand Chase, now consisting of 7 members, is already on the border of Xenia and Ellia.

A Certain Red head swordsman was arguing with a cute violet haired mage as they always do. No need to worry because a blond eld was always there to stop the nonsense quarelling of the yes, they are the original GC members.

Arme, the amethyst-eyed girl, sighed. "Why are we always arguing over little things?" She asked in no one in particular. "Huh? What are you saying midget?" Elesis, the crimson-eyed savior , sarcastically said.

"Shut your mouth... Ronan.." Arme giggled at what she said. Elesis went berserk. "How many times do I have to say that don't pair me with that girly boy!" Elesis shouted in rage. Arme ,acting as a child, stuck her tongue out. Elesis, still have control of her anger, tried to calm herself down and thought a plan that would piss Arme off. She intentionally separated from the group to think deeply. For a few minutes, she stayed like that until a lightbulb appeared above her head. This only means one thing. _**Trouble.**_ She secretly walked behind Arme. Arme, who was busy chatting with Lass ( A silver headed thief and the newest member of the chase. He was saved by the gang from being possessed by Kaze Aze back at her now ruins castle. ) that just stared at the girl with his usual blank stare , didn't noticed this action. Elesis pushed the innocent girl towards Lass and the amethyst-eyed girl and azure-eyed boy lost their balance and fell on the ground with a loud thud. The other members stopped walking because of the alerting sound. Arme was on top of the boy. The two blushed and their eyes was widely opened when they realized that they accidentaly kissed.

Elesis bursts out laughing and then rolled on the ground like crazy. Tears can be seen in the edge of her eyes, probably due to laughing her heart out. Arme instinctively pulled away and stood up and proceeded to help the knight to stand up. When Elesis is already on her feet, Arme roughly pushed her towards Ronan. The same incident happed. Arme huffed and turned just in time to see Lass touching his lips. He smirked at Arme and the mage blushed. Remembering what she was about to do, she bowed infront of Lass and said an apology. "Sorry for doing that. The bastard pushed me to you."

"That's alright... It's just an accident that I wont forget." Was his response to her. Arme smiled warmly at him and happily skipped away.

"Ouch!" Elesis had pulled her hair. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Elesis pulled her hair once more. "That is for pushing me midget!" The angry Elesis shouted near poor Arme's ear.

"Ronan!" Arme Shouted.

"Lass!" She shouted back.

"Roooonnnnaaannn!"

"LLLLLaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss!"

"Rrrrrooooonnnnaaaaaaannnnnnnn!"

"Lassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

Ronan chuckled at the two girls' behavior.

Ronan was the 5th member of the chase and the Royal Gurad Master of his hometown , Kanavan.

Lire, the blond Archer, glared at the two. "Could you please stop fighting? I'm tired of being your peacemaker." She crossed her arms.

Elesis, not looking at the elf, replied for them. " You know we cant Ryan." (Ryan is a druid. He's the 4th and first boy to join the chase. He met the girls when he was fighting in his mainland , the Elven Forest. He then decides to join the chase For the reason of finding Kaze Aze because she destroyed the Partusay Sea.)

"What did you say?" Lire inquired, annoyed.

The two fighters transformed to be partners in pranks. The Duo grinned deviously and looked at Lire. The Elven Beauty didn't seemed to mind 'cause she retained her pissed face.

The next thing that happened is Ryan and Lire's lips met. This embarrassed the elves but they have longest time of kiss.

"Sorry." Lire said, her head down.

Ryan smiled. "Don't need to. Besides... I like that.."

The team didn't noticed that Elesis and Arme went East. Good thing Lass follows the little girl's moves and motioned the team to follow the missing chasers.

The group was surprised to see an unconscious knight, together with a mage, lying on the cold ground.

Lass was the one who got to the person, specifically Arme, first. He shooked her violently until she opened one eye. "L-lass?"

Lass sighed, she hugged her protectively but released her immediately. Elesis was waked up by Ronan and she stood up.

"What happened?" Jin asked.

" A gust of wind just whipped my face a while ago and then.. I remembered me and Arme collapsing at the Ground. What A nice Greeting from this Continent." She brushed the dust from her skirt.

The sight in front of them is what the Grand Chase Players called "Xenia Frontier" or "Xenia Border". You're right. They had just entered Xenia and they're just on their way to battle again.

"I don't feel like going to that creepy forest today." Jin said, leaning on a tree.

" You just have a bad mood because you don't have a partner in this group." Ryan teased.

"Shut it. Wolf Boy. Besides.. I think she didn't survived the attack." Jin sighed.

"Jin loves someone?" Arme asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

" Alright, alright.. Just tell your love story to that damn brat later. Help me in making a tent." Elesis was searching some camping things inside her bag. The sun is setting so they really do need to camp.

" Do you think it's safe to Enter that spooky forest?" Arme asked, making a campfire with her magic.

"Of Course. My inferrence is that there is no people living there for the place was quiet." Lire said, setting her composite bow on the ground.

"Hey Jin, care to explain your love story now?" Arme asked, sitting down.

Jin was ready to talk when ryan interrupted him. "His story can Wait. I'm hungry now."

Arme was the cook of the team. She had no substitute so she stood up and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Azumethyst: Ok, Call me Azumethyst from now because some said my nickname's Azu. It sounded like a dog..

Kawaii: Chapter 2 will be posted by Azu on Friday.

Azumethyst: I said don't call me Azu!

Kawaii: Like I care :P

Arme: We met again!

Kawaii: Arme! Do you know that Grand Chase Philippines's 5th anniversary is scheduled to be celebrated on November 17?

Arme: I'm part of the game so I knew it.

Azumethyst: Ha! Hindi kasi nag iisip :P .. ( Ha! You're not thinking :P )

All: Read and Review. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

Acknowledgements (from Kawaii only):

Thank you for supporting me Abraham Fernando. Your profile picture is cute and awesome.

Unknown reader, thank you for teling me about Azu's evil plan. (She's making a Lemon fanfic for Arme and Lass.)

Thank you for those who added me in FB. You can chat with me. Don't be shy.

Azu, thank you for making my math home work :3

That's All!

-Kawaii


	2. Chapter 2: Xenia Frontier

[A Trip to Xenia]

Disclaimer: I don't own some lines. They belong to the author of the Grand Chase lines.. (the one that appears when you're playing and you'll press x because you can't wait to play the game. Their Lines.

Also, Grand Chase Belongs to KoG. I didn't edit the script forms

Do you like the event happening? I bet you do.

Additonal note:

/ - means Script- style

\ – means end of Script- style

Chapter II – Xenia Frontier

* * *

"Food is served." The magician informed, putting dishes on top of an improvised table. Elesis beastfully—I mean exitedly— snatched a hapry drumstick and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Elesis... your manners please." Ronan reminded, taking a seat next to her. "Nothing's wrong with my manners! We're not attending some fancy dinner party or something!" was her reply to him, taking another drumstick from Arme. Ronan sighed and snapped his slapped his right hand on his forehead.

"Even though we're not attending some fancy dinner parties.. your manners still remains the same." Interrupted Arme as she was sipping the soup she made for them.

Elesis glared at her."Your mouth is much bigger than your height." Arme was taken aback but she stopped her actions due to the stares of the chasers infront of her. Their looks are like saying don't- speak- because- it- will- surely- end- up- into- a – fight and don't- do –it – for - we – are – tired.

"You two, don't get me started." Lire said , a hint of annoyance on her voice indicating that she's pissed.

"Nah.. It's up to Arme if she want to fight back or not." Elesis stood up. "So.. Arme? You want to? There's a great spot over there under the trees."

Ryan, being a tree-hugger , glared at Elesis. " Can you please pick a better place? The last time you spar with Arme, all the trees are burned and not one is left standing. Why try an open space field? I think that's more than better."

Elesis scratched the back of her head. "Hehe.. you got a point there.. Ok, In a field. Now Arme.. Wanna Spar?"

"Nope~ I'm tired from walking all day. Maybe Tomorrow.. Is that ok for you?" Arme said with a childish voice that always annoyed the ruby knight.

"Elesis, please say yes.. I'm also tired from walking and If that sparring causes trouble again.. we don't have much energy left to help you out." Jin said , putting the unused plates in a basket.

"Alright. Tomorrow." The crimson haired girl continued eating.

The rest of the night went silent. Lire and Arme washed the plates and they all went to slumber.

The next day came.

"Huwah~ I really love fresh air in the moning." Arme was the first one to wake up, inhailing the scent surrounding her. She was always the one to get up early because of her responsibility of making her and her team mates' breakfast. She made some sunny side up eggs and for the drinks, a milk that always give calcium to make their bones strong.

"Good morning Arme." Said a familiar voice. Lass.

"Morning too. Want to have breakfast with me? I think they will wake up later and I'm eager to eat this." She said while holding a plate of her meal.

The thief looked at his fellow chasers. Elesis was snoring loudly and saliva was dripping out of her mouth same with Ryan and Jin. Ronan and Lire, on the other hand , was the complete opposite.

"Sure." And with that, Arme smiled and gave his plate.

* * *

_(Exactly 30 minutes later that day..)_

* * *

"Father!"

Arme and Lass looked at the source of the voice. There they saw a fully awakened Elesis whose tears are falling due to her unknown dream.

"Nhh... Elesis? What happened?" Ronan said, rubbing his eyes. All of the people were now awake because of the shout.

"N-nothing... Sorry for waking you guys up.." Elesis wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry.. we're already awake when you screamed.." Ryan informed, his worried face turned into a happy one.

"We just don't want to ruin Arme and Lass' conversation." Lire was already folding the blankets.

" Yeah. The couple is really sweet."

"Hey! We're not that sweet! We're just talking!" Arme shouted but Lass stayed constant.

"Oh? Then how can you explain the scene **you **_were __**feeding **_**him.**" Ronan reminded, making her face the color of a cherry.

"That was nothing! I... It's just... Just forget that it happened, alright?!"

They all snobbed her and ate their breakfast she prepared.

When they're all gone, their adventure continues..

/

**Sieghart:** Hmm? Aren't those the children from the Outer Wall of Serdin?

**Lire:** Hey! What are you doing here?

**Sieghart:** You kids shouldn't be here. Xenia here is shrouded in darkness, full of danger and destruction.

**Elesis:** It's none of your business what us "children" are doing here. Besides, we are the Grand Chase. Who are you?

**Sieghart:** You're the Grand Chase? Really? Ah, like I said before, my name is Sieghart. You would know if you were a member of the family.

**Arme:** Oh, of course! You're *that* Sieghart! The only Ruby Knight to be addressed solely by his family name. The legendary Gladiator, Sieghart!

**Sieghart:** Oh, so you know who I am? What an honor to be recognized. Anyway kiddies, I'm off for the interior of Xenia. Catch me if you can. Especially you, Red. I have high hopes for you. (leaves the chase)

**Elesis:** So, that really was Sieghart? That doesn't make sense, he must be several hundred years old then! He can't still be alive. But anyway, let's hurry up and get to Xenia! ( Even if we are now on the border..)

\

They continued walking until Arme spotted someone..

/

**Arme:** Who is that up there?

**Lire:** I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like an enemy.

**Lenasien**: I've been waiting for you. I am Lenasien, one of the two gatekeepers of this continent. I have been instructed by a Virtuous Man to expect you.

**Ryan:** A virtuous man? Gatekeepers? What are you talking about?  
**Lenasien**: I am a Gatekeeper here, along with Octus. A Virtuous Man left his home in our care. I will quickly brief you on Xenia before telling you more about the Virtuous Man. Xenia is home to the gods. Long before humans came into existence, this land was ruled peacefully by the generous gods. Each god has his or her own special power and the responsibility to care for and guard this land. This they have been doing since time immemorial. But, as some unusual events continued to arise we sought out your help, ultimately bringing you here. But, I must not leave my post for too long. I must go back. Please excuse me.

\

" This continent have many mysteries.." Lass whispered.

"Hey? What is he talking about? 'we sought out your help'" Ronan mimicked.

"Let's just follow him to see the problem." Elesis lead the way.

On the way to Lenasien...

/

**Elesis:** Is this the new continent?

**Arme:** Where did Lenasien go?

**Lire:** I don't have a good feeling about this.

**Elesis:** But we need his help in order to find more about this continent.

**Ryan:** I have a bad feeling about these carnivorous looking plants.

**Lass:** Seeing how those monsters are coming towards us, I'd say your feelings are correct.

**Elesis:** Oh no! Everyone, prepare to fight!

\

Every one took their weapons out and started attacking the monsters one by one.

They searched Lenasien until..

/

**Elesis:** Oh! Hey, Lenasien is over there!  
**Lenasien**: P-Please...L-Leave...Get away, now...

**Arme:** Are you all right?

**Lire:** Don't go near him! There's a sinister energy about him!

**Lenasien**: I...I...can't...control myself any longer...please go...

**Arme:** We must do something! I'm going to cast a healing spell!

**Lass:** No, Arme! It's dangerous!

**Lenasien**: Kyaaaaaaaa!

**Arme:** Aaahhhh!

**Guardian of the Wind, Lenasien**: Grrr. You will be destroyed at my hands.

**Lass:** Arme, are you all right? You could've gotten hurt!

**Elesis:** Everyone, watch out! He's coming!

\

Lenasien started attacking them with his might. He cannot control his body due to the man who was controlling him like a doll.

They don't have other choice so they ended up in fighting him. He was down a moment after.

/

**Elesis:** Lenasien? Are you all right?

**Lenasien**: Oh...what have I done...

**Ryan:** Don't go near him! Something's not right.

**Voice of Darkness**: Lenasien. More blood must be spilled.

**Lenasien**: Ahhhhhhh!

**Lass:** Where is that voice coming from?

**Lire:** The dark forces in this place is overwhelming.

**Elesis:** I don't think he's going to go down that easily.

**Guardian of the Wind, Lenasien!** Kyaaaa!

\

Lenasien rose from being defeated. He started to attack them with double efforts. But it was all trashed away when the chase beat him again.

**Elesis:** Is he really down now?

**Arme:** Ack! What's this black smoke?

**Lire:** I think Lenasien's coming to.

**Lenasien**: Everyone, thank you. You've released me from the spell that was controlling me.

**Ryan:** Controlling you?

**Lenasien**: I am a gatekeeper, concerned with outside matters, thus I know little about matters concerning the heart of the continent. Perhaps, the Virtuous Man residing in the temple may know.

**Lass:** Can you guarantee that this Virtuous Man won't be possessed as you were?

**Lenasien**: I am afraid I cannot. I am sensing some very strong evil. I am certain that a dark fate has befallen the temple's inhabitants.

**Elesis:** So basically, we won't know until we get there.

**Arme:** A Virtuous Man, Kaze'aze, and the legendary Sieghart. Ah~ So complicated!

\

All of them, not only Arme , were very confused of this events. So to answer their curiosity, they continued tracking the second gate keeper.

/

**Elesis:** Is this the new continent?

**Arme:** Uuh~ Too many things are going on at once! Sieghart, gatekeepers, a Virtuous Man, I can't keep track of all this!

**Lass:** What's this? Death lingers in the air.

**Octus**: Who are you? Outsiders can't just come in at will. Get out now.

**Ryan:** A virtuous man has asked us to...

**Octus**: Turn around right now. If you don't...

**Elesis:** I think that's Octus, the second gatekeeper Lenasien was talking about.

**Lire:** But, he seems so different from Lenasien. Ahh! Let's go after him!

\

And there they went...

/

**Octus**: Do you not heed my warning?

**Elesis:** Octus, sir?

**Ryan:** I don't have a good feeling about this.

**Octus**: Kaaaaaaa!

**Arme:** Wh-What's that?

**Guardian of the Forest, Octus**: Krrrr. Death awaits all intruders.

**Elesis:** No!

**Guardian of the Forest, Octus**: Kuuwow! Die!

\

"Seems like it lead to a misunderstanding, eh?" Lass snarled.

"Neh.. It is always like this." Ronan looked to Elesis.

Elesis nodded and shouted, "Fight!"

Sounds like...

_"Genocide!"_

_"Chakra!"_

_"Fire Storm!"_

"_Phantom Blade!"_

"_Soul Impact!"_

"_Infinity Sword!"_

"_Strike!"_

... were heard...

He was nearly defeated when...

\

**Elesis:** Octus, please stop. You're badly hurt.

**Octus**: Huhuuu...What have I done.

**Voice of Darkness** Octus...spill more blood!

**Octus**: Kuuwow!

**Elesis: **?!

**Lass:** He's coming! Everyone be careful._Who's behind that voice?_

**Ryan:** He's coming! Watch out!

**Guardian of the Forest, Octus**: Grr. Everyone must die!

*Octus Attacks and as usual.. the chase fights too*

**Ronan:** Ha ha...that was certainly a tough battle.

**Ryan:** Indeed. But if the gatekeepers are that powerful, then just how much more powerful are the gods?

**Lire:** Wait. Octus is coming to.

**Octus**: What...what's going on?

**Elesis:** I think he's returned to his senses. What's going on here?

**Octus**: Are you the Grand Chase? The Virtuous Man had entrusted me to be your guide. I suddenly felt something take over my mind.

**Lire:** That's the same thing that happened when Kaze'aze was involved!

**Octus**: Kaze'aze? I don't know that name. But I am sorry for what had happened. Now, if you go this way, this path will take you to the Virtuous Man.

**Lass:** ...So I see this isn't over yet. Maybe the Virtuous Man can give us some clues.

**Octus**: Good luck.

**Elesis:** Thank you. All right then, let's go!

**Arme:** A Virtuous Man, Kaze'aze, and the legendary Sieghart. Ah~ So complicated!

**Ryan:** We will be successful, as we always have been! And we will be happy together, just as we always have been!

\

And with those words, they waved their hand and continued to walk out of the forest.

"I can't believe that the two of them was possessed." Elesis said.

"_Yeah... That is interesting.. I need to hat kind of magic too.."_ Arme thought wickedly to herself.

Lass was in his verge of thinking and Ryan was carrying a sleeping Lire behind him.

"Umm.. What do you think the next plac will be?" Jin asked, starting the conversation himself.

"I think we're in a path heading to a castle." Ronan was riding on his dragon.

"You can see it up there?" Elesis said, looking up.

Ronan nodded. "Yeah. And I think we can reach it tomorrow. We should camp now so we can have energy for battle tomorrow."

"I agree, we don't want to fight them through this weak body of ours.. besides.. I'm sleepy.." Elesis yawned and stopped, sitting down and leaned her back to a tree. "Don't Dare to wake me up.. Unless food is ready.." Then she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Azu: I think— Hey! I said not Azu ,baka!

Kawaii: Sorry,, The computer wrote it. *changes*

Az: There.. that's better.. Oh.. How's your trip to Manila?

Kawaii: Dude, It was awesome!

Az: I regret for not convincing my mom to go with you.

Kawaii: What were you doing while I'm gone?

Az: *whisper* _Secretly writting a Lemon._

Kawaii: What?

Az: Nothing. Staring at the computer all day.

Kawaii: Oh.. So... Read and Review part?

Az: Ok.

Both: Read and Review guyss!

* * *

~Extra Humor~ (by Azumethyst)

"Languages"

Lass: Arme.. can I talk to you privately?

Arme: Sure

*he holds the girl's hand and dragged her to his room*

Lass: Mahal Kita ng buong puso.

Arme: Huh?

Lass: Te quiero / Te amo

Arme: What is that language Lass?

Lass: Saya cinta padamu /Saya Cinta Kamu /Aku tjinta padamu /saya mengasihi saudari

Arme: Lass!

Lass: Je t'aime

Arme: ...

Lass: Aishteru.

Arme: I think I heard of that one before..

Lass: Tangsinul sarang ha yo (SA LANG HAE / Na No Sa Lan Hei?)

Arme: Sounds like the people who brought life to us..

Lass: saya cinta awak / saya sayang awak

Arme: ! *started to get irritated*

Lass: Ya lyublyu tebya /Ya vas lyublyu /Ya tebya liubliu

Arme: ?!

Lass: eu te amo..

Arme: ...

Lass: Namumutan ta ka..

Arme: ..

Lass: _Inay-ayat ka_ / _Ay-ayaten ka ... and _nahigugma gyud ko nimo /naibog gyud ko nimo

Arme: Can you speak in english!?

Lass: Lastly.. Wo ai ni

Arme: That's not Even English!

Lass: All of those words only mean one thing.. *shocked* *blushes madly* I love you..

Arme: *blush* You do?

Lass: Y-yes.

Arme: I love you too... Eu te amo..

Lass: Gwa ai lee

Az: Kiss! Kiss!

Lass: Oh.. I forgot.. Arme, I kept on looking at your back because she's holding flash cards that I'm supposed to say. But The I love you part is real ,ok? Wanna teach her a lesson?

Arme: Sure~ I'd love to.

Az: Hold it! I'm still the Author of this story so I can change what will,shall and should happen.. You two brats want that?

Lass: *hugs Arme* No!

Az: Then don't touch me and mind your own buisness! I'm going to see if Kawaii had gotten home yet.. Bye!

Arme and Lass: Bye..


End file.
